


This is it.

by IPaige



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaige/pseuds/IPaige
Summary: Clarke's been avoiding Bellamy since their one night stand, and it's really beginning to piss him off. But watching her and Murphy hang off each other was taking his anger to a whole new level.Clarke's pregnant and now Bellamy knows, expect now he thinks it's Murphy's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)

**This is it.**

 

 

They had just celebrated their 3rd anniversary, since their alliance with the grounders. Aside from a few small conflicts with smaller grounder groups, and their own mistakes and struggles with the ground, the last 3 years had been fine, Bellamy would even go so far as to say; it had been good.     

 

Bellamy himself had struggled, at least until _she_ returned and even thinking that thought had made his head ache.

 

Despite the way the people of the Ark viewed him, (to them he was still the wanted criminal), the delinquents and the grounders perceived him to be the leader of the 100, and therefore some kind of advisor for all the Skaikru. The pressure placed on his shoulders was intense and more then once in the months since Clarke had left he’d felt as though he would buckle under the pressure.

 

But he hadn’t. And that felt like the beginning of something, like he might be able to be someone, be something for once in his life. Someone more then he was on the Ark. He still struggled, but he continued on, the pressure was still there, but he knew he could strive on.

 

Then Clarke came back, and there wasn’t as much pressure. Bellamy supposed the pressure was still there, but Clarke made him feel lighter, and like he could do anything, _be anything,_ with her there.

 

It had been good, really good.

 

Even simple. Until about 2 months ago.

 

When Bellamy had lost all control, it was Clarke’s fault really, if you really, really thought about it.

 

She’d followed him to his room after they’d returned from a mission to search two newfound bunkers; they’d been a bit better protected then anticipated. A trip wire had injured Bellamy when he’d pushed Clarke out of the way, the explosion was small, the powder and explosives dampened by the long years of neglect.

 

It was enough though to leave Bellamy limping and injured, with a small but weeping wound on his leg.

 

“It’s fine, Clarke.”

 

“You’ve completely bled through your pants. Take them off.”

 

She’d said it with a blank face; there wasn’t even a twinge on the corner of her face.

 

Clarke hadn’t blushed but Bellamy felt as though he was blushing enough for the both of them, her hands were soft and smooth as they moved across his calve. Gently moving against his skin, it left him flustered and sweaty as he gazed down at her from his position on the bed.

 

“There,” her hand ran across the bandage she’d just secured, “you’re good.”

 

Bellamy was rattled under her gaze; she was staring at him, her hand reaching up to run through the curls that collected at the front of his forehead.

 

His eyes closed under the slight tugging, “sorry.” Clarke coughed and backed up, “anyway, I’ll inform the medic bay of what occurred. In case you need any pain medication-“

 

“Clarke.” After his disruption, he really had no other clue of what to say.

 

Finding that words were failing him, Bellamy instead chose to grab her arms and slam her against the wall in his room. Lifting her legs up until she was forced to wrap them around his waist, in order to kept them both stable and standing. Without prompting, Clarke tangled her hands in the back of his hair, tugging at them just enough to make him groan.

 

It felt like before, but rougher and each tug of his hair was felt within his groin, it was enough to leave him aching and wanting. The first taste of her lips was sharp and tangy and left Bellamy craving more. He chased her lips as she moved from his lips, her teeth nipping at his neck until he groaned.

 

When Bellamy reciprocated, moving across her left collarbone, Clarke’s moans drove him forward.

 

It was perfect and crazy and everything Bellamy had never known he’d wanted. And then she’d left.

 

Bellamy had woken up to an empty space beside him and cold sheets, when he’d fallen asleep Clarke had snugged into his neck, he’d expected a long and drawn out conversation in the morning. He’d expected a discussion about what they were, Clarke providing a majority of the conversation, but a conversation nonetheless. It wouldn’t be perfect, and people would talk, her mother would hate him, but they would at least be _something_ more then they were now.

 

Instead they had gone from somewhat friends to completely awkward acquaintances.

 

Bellamy had started referring to their night together as ‘the incident’ in his own mind, and since then Clarke had completely ignored him. It hurt him more then he thought it would.

 

And he honestly thought he’d be able to move on, to forget about it. Bellamy just needed to talk to Clarke and pray they could at least go back to what they were before, that would be enough for Bellamy.

 

(If he was _completely_ honest, it wasn’t, but he’d live.)

 

But the problem was she kept ignoring him, basically running from him whenever he tried to talk to her, or ensuring others surrounded her when she couldn’t escape his company, guaranteeing they were never alone.

 

However, her latest tactic for separating them was by far the worst.

 

Clarke was now constantly accompanied by Murphy, wherever she went, he did too. At Arkcadia meetings, Murphy was now invited, he stood tall and silent behind Clarke, every so often he’d lean over to whisper her ear.

 

As they stood around the fire at night, he stood just next to her, each of them speaking in soft voices, Murphy’s hand occasionally coming to rest on her shoulder or back, in a comforting gesture.

 

He’d walk her from her tent in the mornings to the medical rooms, running back and forth between the Ark medic bay at intervals, ensuring that any spare moment she had he would be there for.

 

It was enough to have Bellamy fuming and roaring ready for a fight, but he shook it off. Until he woke early one morning to find Murphy exiting Clarke’s tent well before the sun rise, his face clearly showing his lack of sleep, and jacket slumping from his shoulders as he snuck across the camp grounds towards his own tent.

 

The anger that filled him was stronger then anything else he’d ever felt.

~

 

Bellamy watched her stalk from one side of the medical room to the other, he’d cornered her, blocking her only exit and forcing her attention to stay with him.

 

Bellamy had basically bolted for the medic bay when he’d noticed Murphy leaving, Bellamy had convinced Miller to distract Murphy long enough to let Bellamy have a few moments with Clarke.

 

But as they stood together now, Bellamy was at a loss for words and Clarke continued to pace, her hand nervously running together across her stomach.

 

Finally, she stopped in front of him, Clarke looked extremely pale and tired. Running her hand across her forehead, collecting the sweat that had formed there. “What do you want Bellamy?” She looked extremely exhausted as she sat on a chair, occupying her hands with the drying and separation of herbs into jars.

 

Realizing her attention had basically moved on from him, her downcast head indicating her clear dismissal of him. Bellamy smacked his hand down against her workbench, Clarke jumped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she blanched at his movements. “I wanted to talk to you, I didn’t realize that I wasn’t allowed to anymore. Is that your rule or Murphy’s?”

 

Bellamy hadn’t meant to come off sounding, as a furious as he did to his own ears, but if it covered the ache beneath his chest Bellamy supposed furious was okay.

 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” This time her voice was much more subdued then before, her focus staying on her hands as they dropped the herbs to instead curl against her stomach.

 

“I’m not stupid Clarke, I’ve seen the way he is around you. Protective and caring, for Murphy-“ Bellamy broke of his sentence to snort and let his mind wander back to Murphy curling around Clarke next to the fire just a few nights before, “for Murphy that’s saying a lot.” He finished on a softer note, waiting for Clarke to respond.

 

“We’re friends.”

 

“I didn’t realize friends snuck out of each other beds in the early morning.”

 

Clarke turned to face him this time, she looked tired, in fact if Bellamy thought about all the times he’d seen Clarke with Murphy, he could now distinctly remember Clarke looking withdrawn and tired while wrapped in his arms. “It’s not what you think.”

 

“It isn’t, then why are you avoiding me?”

 

“I’m not,” she said, but she kept her eyes on him, but they looked sad.

 

“Bullshit.” Bellamy spoke softly, kneeing down in front of Clarke.

 

Reaching for her hands against her stomach, Clarke pulled her torso away, keeping her hands tightly against herself.

 

“Bellamy, can we please not do this right now?”

 

“Well for fucks sake Clarke, when are we gonna do this then. Just tell me what the fuck is going on?” He was right in the middle of beginning a large tirade, when Clarke abruptly stood, running towards the closest bucket to them.

 

Her body collapsed against the ground, hunched tightly over the bucket as her body convulsed and quivered. “CLARKE!”

 

Bellamy’s body twisted around at the new voice, Murphy came rushing towards Clarke, his hands reaching out to sweep her long hair up and out of the way as she continued to convulse, her hands gripping the bucket. When she finally stopped, Murphy removed the bucket from her hands moving over to the make-shift sink to empty and clean the bucket, before he once again placed it within Clarke’s shaking hands.

 

When she seemed to settle slightly against the ground, Murphy whispered lowly in her ear for only her to hear, before sending a glare towards Bellamy at her response. Clarke was leaned backwards against Murphy’s chest, her head lolled to the side as she slowly took in deep breaths.

“What the hell Clarke?”

 

“It’s morning sickness.”

 

“’Morning sickness’?”                                                          

 

Clarke stood on shaky legs, Murphy stood just behind her arms out ready to catch her if her legs decided they were unable to support her.

 

“You’re pregnant-“ His words tapered off quietly at the end.

 

“Yes.” Bellamy’s eyes flicked in quick succession between Clarke and Murphy, “is it Murphy’s?” In Bellamy’s head everything seemed to be lining up, his early morning exit, a bitter voice in his head felt the need to add that _it probably wasn’t the only time._ That Clarke seemed to willingly accept _Murphy_ into her life, but she’d basically banned _him_ from hers.

 

“Got it.” Bellamy walked quickly from the medical bay, he vaguely heard Murphy calling for him, but Bellamy really wasn’t in the mood right now to hear Murphy gloat.

 

                            

 

-&-

 

Clarke buckled once Bellamy had faded from view, her shoulders sagging with relief, she vaguely felt Murphy move from behind her and ran towards the door after Bellamy.

 

But after the rush of relief, Clarke felt nothing. He knew now, and he’d left.

 

She didn’t realize she was muttering those words until Murphy was shaking her gently, “you have to go find him, he thinks the kid is mine!”  

 

“What?” Clarke turned slowly before both his and Bellamy’s words registered and she jolted away from Murphy’s figure. “What?” She repeated.

 

Murphy stood rolling his eyes, “you know I don’t mind Raven thinking I’m the dad, but Raven just threatens to kill me in my sleep, Bellamy would actually do it.”

 

Clarke attempted to smile slightly at his words, but failed greatly. “He left.”

 

Murphy grabbed at her shoulders, “yes he did Clarke.” He shook slightly, but then stopped immediately when she paled. “Maybe you should go explain to him about you know,” gesturing towards her stomach.

 

Clarke grabbed tightly at her middle.

                                                                                             

Walking through the camp, Clarke attempted to keep her head high and look for Bellamy at the same time. It was difficult as her stomach turned at Bellamy’s words, Clarke told herself it was morning sickness and not the thought of Bellamy’s back as he walked away.

 

But it was okay, because he only walked away because he thought it was _Murphy’s._ Clarke sneered at the thought; it still baffled her that Murphy was her confidant when it came to this pregnancy.

 

Murphy had accidently stumbled upon her early one morning as she was hunched over a tree, upheaving what had once been her breakfast.

 

He’d made a quick quip about their great and proud leader being ‘knocked up,’ and at Clarke’s stony silence and hard glance, he’d stopped joking.

 

Clarke still wasn’t sure how it had occurred after that, but he’d gently reached out and after a small jump on Clarke’s part, she slightly relaxed under Murphy’s hands. He’d collected her hair and helped her clean up before walking her back to camp.

 

Afterwards, Clarke had expected the news to travel fast around the camp and every time her tent door moved, she expected it to be Bellamy marching in, but it never did.

 

Murphy did however check up her, he’d started following her around the camp to check up on her, when she started having serve morning sickness; he’d started coming to her meetings so that he could create a quick excuse for her to leave, if she needed.

 

He ate with her most nights, ensuring that Clarke remembered to eat, not only for herself but also for the baby now growing inside her. More often then not though, he’d use the time to harass her about telling Bellamy, any time he’d check on her throughout the day, he’d slip in a comment about Bellamy.

 

Without really meaning to, Murphy had somehow become one of her closest friends and _wasn’t that just fucking crazy._

Clarke mentally shook herself out, and turned around at the exit to the camp, her eyes running along the wall to look for Bellamy, he was standing next to Miller, who was attempting to pry information out of him. But stopped when Clarke was close enough to interrupt them, Miller moved off quickly to give Bellamy and Clarke a moment alone, but not before Miller could stop himself from looking down towards her stomach.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Bellamy smirked, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “it’s funny really. I’ve been trying to talk to you for agers and now I’m the one that doesn’t want to talk and yet-” he broke off and when he made eye contact, his voice returned with a very bitter tone, “-here you are.”

 

Clarke sucked in a breath and continued before she worked herself up and scared herself out of telling him, “it’s yours.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The baby, it’s yours. That’s why I’ve been ignoring you.”

 

“What?”

 

Clarke silently mused that Bellamy lacking words was a novel concept, and she’d probably enjoy it, if this were any other moment then right now.

“I didn’t really know what to say or how to tell you. I mean we hooked up once and then this.”

 

Her hands gestured towards her middle, and caused Bellamy’s stare to return to her middle also. “I couldn’t tell you. You’ve already had so much forced upon, I didn’t want to be something else that was forced upon you too.” Clarke nodded quickly, “besides I can do this by myself.”

 

-&-

 

Bellamy could have lunged at her, “I honestly never knew you were so stupid Clarke.”

 

“Excuse me Blake, it’s not like I did this on purpose-“

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Bellamy tugged at the curls that fell across his face in frustration; it didn’t have the same affect on him as when Clarke was the one doing the tugging. “Your stupid Clarke, because of course I want to do this with you. I want to be with you every day of this, I want to be the one to hold your hair, and help you up. I just- I just want to be the one with you!”

 

Clarke looked stunned at his words but he had to finish, “I know you might not feel the same, but I love you and I want this with you and I know you could love me too, if you just tried.”

 

“I don’t need to try Bellamy,” Clarke’s eyes swam with tears, and Bellamy gulped, if he had to listen to Clarke pronounce her love for Murphy while pregnant with his child, he might actually die. “I’m already in love with you.”

 

He couldn’t respond, because this time he was lunging at Clarke, gripping tightly at her shoulders as his lips tugged at hers. Greedy and insatiable, unable to get his fill of Clarke.

 

Pulling back he couldn’t help but smirk and offer a cocky retort, “you love me.”

 

Clarke pulled out of his arms and turned to walk back into the camp, Bellamy chased after her quickly, “yer well, you love me too.”

 

Wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders, a few heads turned to watch their close position and the smile on their faces as they walked together. _Yer. I do._

There was a lot to talk about and things they needed to work out. But they loved each other and they were going to have a baby together and this- this is it. Bellamy’s something more, his chance to be someone more.

 


End file.
